


Letters to Lucas

by Enochianess



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: A series of letters that Eliott writes to Lucas





	Letters to Lucas

Dear Lucas,

I know that I'll never send you this letter. I'll probably never send you any of the letters I write to you, but writing to you is what keeps me sane. 

Maybe you don't want to talk to me right now, and maybe you'll never want to talk to me again, so I'll write, Lucas, I'll write to you.

Love, Eliott

 

Dear Lucas,

I have so much to ~~say to you~~  apologise for, but I don't even know where to begin.

I have thrown away so many sheets of paper, torn so many apart, frustrated by my inability to explain any of this in a way that doesn't make it sound like I don't trust you, or that I don't want you to know me, that I haven't wanted you to know me since the start. That's all I've wanted, Lucas. I want you to know me. All of me.

I've been ill for so long that I can barely remember when it started. Everything is a blur. Just one long series of ups and downs that all blend into one. 

I ~~want I~~ I'm so sorry. For the boat. For running away. For not telling you the truth from the start. For not being the person you thought I was.

I just... I was scared. I am scared. 

I'm sorry. 

Love, Eliott

Dear Lucas,

I'm lost. I'm so lost, Lucas.

I want you to be the one to save me, but how can I expect you to save me, when I won't even save myself?

Love, Eliott

 

Dear Lucas,

I need you.

I love you.

I love you.

Please don't think badly of me.

Please don't hate me.

Think of me as I was, when I was well, because one day I will be that way again, once the sun comes back out from behind these dark clouds.

I will be your Eliott again, so please, always stay my Lucas.

Love, Eliott

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and/or comments!
> 
> Come find me @MaxenceSource on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/maxencesource/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MaxenceSource) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-_99lS6mcwLDwbXqALgenw)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [here](https://www.enochianess.tumblr.com)


End file.
